Kenta Nakamura
by Maverick Mechanic
Summary: How did Keisuke and Kenta met and what took place before we knew anything about Kenta? And what would it be like if Kenta really was in love with Keisuke and what would Keisuke really feel the same?…
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Initial D and this story doesn't fallow the actual story line completely! I know that in the English (tokyopop) version of Initial D really did fuck up the actual anime of Initial D but unfortunately I cant read Japanese and don't have access to a translation site so I had to go my what iv read in tokyopop….. Never the less it is a good story so don't let that stand In the way of you reading It!

The story is about how Keisuke and Kenta met and what took place before we knew anything about Kenta. And what would it be like if Kenta really was in love with Keisuke and would Keisuke really feel the same?… I really have no clue how they actually met or what took place… It started out as a random idea in my head and it grew from there, but anyway the story takes place at the beginning of the first manga (First Stage). Chapter one is short and it starts of slow.I hope u like the story and there will probably be some spelling errors (Im not that good of a speller) I went back and used spell check but u know how very trustworthy that is! I wrote this story to be told threw Kenta's eyes and what he thought. I hope you all like it and keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so if its horrible to begin with, please for give me!

Chapter 1  
Mornings Suck Ass!

It was a early morning in Gunma and I was lying in my bed listening to my alarm clock go off. After laying there listening to the annoying thing I finally decided to make an effort to try to get up and get ready for school…. I rolled out of bed and hit the floor. "oww shit!" I thought to my self because any sound that came out of my mouth at that particular time in the morning was just a mumble or gibberish. I forced my self up on my feet and made my way to the closet. I must have gone threw my closet at least twice before I found something that was clean. After that, I did my usual routine of somehow managing to brush my teeth and hair without falling asleep, or getting my tooth brush mixed up with my hair brush…..but anyway, after that I made my way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before I headed out to the "Hell Hole" known as school. I dug threw the frig looking for sum thing to eat or really easy to fix, like a sandwich considering I blew up the microwave last time I tried to cook (I really don't know how I did that) so I figured id play it safe and not use the stove. I saw a note on the frig door that mom posted on there last night saying, "Dear Kenta, I'll be gone with some friends and I wont be back till in the morning." she had been out all night and hadn't came home yet. I shook my head and went about my biasness of finding sum thing to eat "she says that every time and she never comes home till about 2 the next evening" I thought to my self as I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I stuffed my face and drank the last little bit of milk we had. I managed to glance at the clock to see what time it was. "Holy shit! Its 7:45!" I ran out the door grabbing my cote and my backpack and threw them into the back of my S-14. As I jumped into the drivers seat, it took me reaching to crank my car to realize that a car wasn't going to start it, if I didn't have the key. So I jumped back out and began to search for my car keys. After trashing my room and running around the house yelling "shit Im going to be late" I found my key right beside my bead laying on the table. "grate all that shit and they were laying right there beside my bed!" I thought as I ran out the door and jumped in my car. This time I successfully was able to crank my car and I was off to school.

I arrived right as the bell rang. I slid into my desk nearly tipping it over. "Nice going there buddy" a voice said as I was right in the middle of thanking god that I wasn't late AGAIN for first period. "Oh no not you." I said as I saw my friend Richard sitting in the seat in front of me. "Sorry for interrupting your little prayer time there but…" He said but couldn't finish fore he was trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked with a very confused look on my face. "Kenta you shirt is on backwards!" He said as he couldn't take it and busted into laughter at my failed attempt to get ready this morning. I slammed my head onto my desk and asked the teacher if I could to go to the bathroom. I came back and our teacher was telling everyone to get out our history books and our homework due from yesterday. I searched threw my backpack and pulled out a book and a crumpled up piece of paper. She came around to cheek our work to make sure we did it. She looked at me with a, at least u did it even though its crumpled to peaces, look and I just gave the normal thanks but go away smile. "Ha at least u did yours this time" Richard said as he pulled out his home work and showed it to the teacher. After a bout 10 minuets of listening to her read I found myself with my head down on my desk about to fall asleep, (not intentionally by the way he he….) but it wasn't soon after a note folded into a paper football came crashing onto my head. I looked at the note and finally decided I would read it considering it said "Read or Die" on it. We passed though note back and forth threw the class and by the time we finally were yelled at by the teacher it said this:

"Sup"  
"sleeping….."  
"ha! Im just sitting here wishing our ass hole teacher would shut her trap fore once!"  
"Ha…I was trying to take a nap…."  
"get over it u sleep 2 much anyway"  
"Yah maybe when I only had about 5 hrs. of sleep! And I do not sleep all the time thank you"  
"Poor thing"  
"shut up ass hole"  
"anyway back to biasness!"  
"what biasness dare I ask…? Is it important enough to interrupt my sleeping time!"  
"oh yes laughs evilly "  
"well what is it already!"  
"ok ok…. sniff u don't haft to yell! I was reading a Magazine and guess who was in it!"  
"who?"  
"geese!"  
"Richard!"  
"Im serious!"  
"RICHARD!'  
"fine meany…"  
"Well?"  
"Ryosuke and Keisuke were in it!"  
"again!"  
"Yeah! I also here there having a race Saturday up on Akina! Want to go?"  
"You know I would love to go! God Keisuke is my idol! but my mom would flip out and there's no way she's going to let me stay out passed 10.…"  
"sneak out! U said your self that she stays out a lot at night! She wont notice!"  
"Hmmmm ok fine but your going to haft to come get me because if she sees my car gone she would flip!"  
"OK! I'll come get u tomorrow night at 9! The race starts at 10!"  
"who is racing who?"  
"Its Keisuke Vs The Akina Speed Stars!"  
"Speed Stars?"  
"Yeah!"

The bell finally rang and we were off to next class. Richard had to go all the way to the opposite site of the school and I was stuck with my computer discovery teacher Mr. Nakaano. The horrible part is Im related to the guy…….. Not my blood thank god! By marriage! My dad grew up with his brothers, god only knows what kind of trouble they got in to. There old principle was really weird and would try to climb up on to the roof with a pare of binoculars and tried to catch kids smoking down by the shop and behind the cafeteria. One day they waited for him to get up on the roof and snuck around and took his latter ha! Since none of the teachers or students liked him they didn't really do anything about it and my dad and his weird friends never got caught for it either.  
But anyway, I walked to my next period barley laughing over old memories that my dad told me and sat down in my seat right as the bell rang. Mr. Nakaano started off the morning with his usual good morning class now call lets call roll. After that was over we went to our computers to work on our projects. Im actually really good with the computer so I was really ahead of everyone. I actually enjoy the class if it wasn't for Mr. Nakaano's yelling at every little thing we do wrong… if we talk we get yelled at… if we get up we get yelled at… If we ask to go to the damn bath room because we are about to shit on our selves we get yelled at… so yeah I don't like being in that class. The only thing that gets me threw that class it the thought of snack time is just after that class!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Idol

It was finally Saturday night and I found my self playing with a odd looking bug on my front porch while waiting for Richard. Mom was gone out partying (like usual) unless she passes out and her friends bring her home early. At about 9:15 Richard showed up in his Transsexual car as we call it… It has like 3 different emblems on it so we really don't know what the hell it is. "you sure did get here right on time didn't you?" I asked looking at his car with a are you sure this thing is not going to fall apart look. "hey now I did what I could….." he replied as he looked off like he had done nothing. "you lost your ke" I was cut off by his raised voice "Its not like you haven't lost yours before now come on!" he yelled pointing at the clock. I hoped in and we where off to the mountain. I was actually excited. I was a really big Redsuns fan! Keisuke was practically my idol! I would actually practice on the mountain drifting (thanks to my cousin teaching me) and such when it raided so it would reduce the wear on my tiers.

We arrived on the mountain around 9:35 and it took us ten minuets to find some where to park. We got lots of strange looks from people thanks to Richard's transsexual car, so we decided to watch the race somewhere no where around where we parked. "I cant believe we are actually going to get to see this!" I said with excitement as I pushed my way threw the crowed of people to the guard rail so I could have a better view. " I wonder who is going to win.." Richard said as he followed. "KEISUKE OF COURSE! WHAT DO U MEAN YOU WONDER WHO IS GOING TO WIN?" I yelled.

We where at the third hairpin and I could here one of the Redsuns members talking on the walky-talky to Fumihiro who was up at the starting line. It got dead silent as soon as the count down started. We were all concentrating on the rod and the direction the cars would be coming from. I stayed tuned into the conversations on the walky-talky and was shocked when I herd that the 86, the car The Speed Stars had selected to go up against Keisuke, was actually keeping up with him. A cold chill went down by back. I knew something bad was about to happen, but I tried to shake it of. Richard was even dead silent with a look of worry on his face.

The sound of the tires was getting louder indicating they were getting closer. I finally saw headlights round the corner and headed strait for us! I was as close to the rode as I could get without getting ran over or I could doge out of the way if necessary. I couldn't believe that the 86 was right on Keisuke's ass. As they passed I was shocked and moved by what I had just witnessed. The 86 passed on the inside and he made it look easy! "but there is no way he could have just…!" I thought to my self in shock as we all stood there in aw at what we just seen. "There is no way that car could have made that turn the way it did!" I yelled looking at Richard making sure he had seen the same and that I wasn't going crazy. The Redsuns member with the walky-talky could hardly speak to explain to Ryosuke and Fumihiro what had just happened. "Keisuke…. Got passed!" the Redsuns member yelled. "What the hell happed?" I heard Fumihiro say from the walky-talky "I can't… I don't think I can quite explain it… I mean we were watching… but seriously…" I herd him say as he still couldn't believe what had just happed.

Suddenly the finish line tuned in "Keisuke lost! The Speed Stars crossed the line first! SEVEN SECONDS AHEAD!" with out thinking I grabbed the walky-talky from the member and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEANE KEISUKE LOST! THERE IS NO WAY AN ANCHINT 86 CAN BEAT HIM!" there was silence for a few seconds. "Who is this?" the member who was in charge of the walky-talky at the finish line said with a shocked tone. "THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" I answered. I had no clue on how loud I was actually screaming. Out of confusion, shock, and frustration I threw the walky-talky back to the member and stormed back over to Richard. "Dude! Are you insane!" Richard said as he gave me the what where u thinking look. I ignored him and made my way back to where we had parked. Richard followed. We both knew there was no need to stay fore the uphill race. If you cant win the downhill than there really is no need to do uphill. As I got into Richards car I yelled "We haft to go to the finish line to see for our selves!" Richard nodded in agreement.

We made our way to the bottom of the mouton. I saw Keisuke getting back into his car and refusing to get out to answer any questions. I was in aw for a second because I had just seen Keisuke Takahashi for yet another time in person… but every time I saw him I had this feeling come over me…. like I really wanted to let him know I was standing right here… that I was a fan…. That I existed… I wanted to go comfort him and cheer him up…. but who was I kidding… he didn't want to have anything to do with me…. After all Im just another fan…. Right?…..

"Dude I swear you like get little hearts above your head every time u even see a picture of the guy!" Richard said with a weird look on his face.

"I DO NOT! WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT?"

"Ha ha Im just messing with you Kenta" he said as he proceeded to walk off.

I noticed Ryosuke was in deep thought over by his FC. He was probably running the hole race threw his head and analyzing the 86. I looked around at all the people that were still here. Some of them were still shocked or pissed off that the Red Suns lost and others were jumping up and down with joy. I saw some of the members to the Speed Stars also jumping up and down yelling they cant believe Takumi won. "Takumi huh?" I said to my self. "what did u say?" Richard asked. "The drivers name is Takumi" I replied. "hmmm never herd of him". We stuck around for a while until every one was about cleared out so it wouldn't be such a hassle trying to get out. Before I got into Richards car a made one more glance over at Keisuke's car…. Wondering if I should go over there and introduce my self or something.. But what would I say?… I finally gave up and followed Richard back to his car. As I got into Richards car I saw a black GT-R speed by. "I wonder who that was….. Definitely a street racer…" I thought as I waited for Richard to hurry up and get in.

"Did you se that GT-R?" I asked Richard when he got in the car.

"No… Why?"

"Never mind…. It was just probably some wan be punk with a Skyline…"

We both drove home in silence. We were both thinking of what happed in our heads trying to re visualize what we saw and tried to figure it out… "oh my god! I think I get what happed!" I yelled. It startled Richard and made him swerve a bit. "What are you talking about? God man you scared the shit out of me!" Richard said giving me a do u want us to wreck look.

"How…. How the 86 passed Keisuke! I know how he did it!"

"WELL SPILL IT!"

"he… he used the gutter!"

"what are you talking about!"

"HE PURPOSELY DROPPED HIS INSIDE TIRE INTO THE DRAINAGE THINGY TO HELP HIM GET ENOUGH…. OH SHIT… HOW DO I EXPLAIN… UMMM"

"OUT WITH IT MAN!"

"HE PURPOSELY DROPPED HIS INSIDE TIRE INTO THE DRAINAGE DITCH THINGY TO GET ENOUTGH TRACTION TO MAKE THAT SHARP OF A TURN THAT FAST!…….. I think……. Did I just say all of that?"

" I think your just insane.."

"Im serious!…. Its just a theory either way…. I could be wrong"

The more I thought about it the more it made since. But I still couldn't believe Keisuke lost to an 86 and that the 86 had that kind of tricks in it… we finally got to my house and Richard dropped me off. Mom wasn't home….. thank god…. She would have killed me if she new I stayed out till twelve and that I was at a street race. I waved bye to Richard and I ran inside so if mom did by any chance show up I would at least be inside. I threw my cote on the couch and went strait to the kitchen. I dug around in the frig until I finally found something that was eatable (It was a TV diner in the freezer).

As I sat on the couch I found my self thinking of Keisuke… I didn't know why I was so shy about going up to him and introducing my self.. Im actually a very outspoken person and Im never shy!.. I guess its because he is such a famous guy and I really look up to him… anyone would have the same problem… I guess… Could It be that I kind of….. "What the hell am I saying!" I said to my self. I looked up at the clock, it was already 4 in the morning. I threw away the TV diner tray and made my way up the stars to take a bath and go to bead.


End file.
